


Let's dance, shall we?

by idonywritestrash



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A little angst, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Childhood Friends, F/M, Falling In Love, Forbidden Love, London, Monarchy of U.K., Prince Akaashi Keiji, Prince Akaashi/Reader, Short One Shot, Short Sleeper Syndrome (SSS), Takes place in the U.K., akaashi keiji - Freeform, akaashi keiji/reader - Freeform, prince Akaashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27740695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idonywritestrash/pseuds/idonywritestrash
Summary: Akaashi is the crowned prince in the kingdom of Fukurōdani. F/N L/N is a mere servant in their palace. What will happen when their status gets in the way of their everything? Will Akaashi pick duty over love? Will F/N fight for him, or will she choose to stand down?
Kudos: 5





	Let's dance, shall we?

**Author's Note:**

> this was my first fic so don't expect much :)) also, i suggest listening to heartaches by al bowlly and sid phillips & his melodians

The kingdom of Fukurōdani was a place of elegance, beauty, and wonder. It was one of the wealthiest and most powerful nations during its time. Yet, even with all of these, one man didn't find any of it interesting.

It was another agonizing day for him, with the same routine. But only one thing stood out from it, and it was sneaking out onto his favorite spot in the whole palace, the garden hidden in the bushes. It was something he looks forward to every day, as this was when he would meet with his lover, F/N L/N.

_________________________________________

The young man met her after stumbling upon the said garden and finding a fair maiden on the field, feet dipping in the water. As the grass swayed with ease and leaves from the trees rustled in the wind, their eyes met and wondered who the other could be.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" F/N broke the awkward silence surrounding them.

"Keiji, Keiji Akaashi, and you?" F/N hesitated and only replied with, "Ah, I assume you are the prince?" she played and fiddled with a flower in her hand and avoided eye contact with the handsome fellow, "I haven't really met you, although my mother has since she makes your bed for you while I help her prepare your food."

"I see you are a servant, but you haven't answered my question." Akaashi returned, "Right. I am F/N L/N, daughter of Joan L/N and Frederick L/N."

F/N paused for a few seconds, putting down the flower to the ground, and once again spoke up, "What are you doing out so late, my prince? Are the guards not looking for you as you should already be deep in slumber?" F/N said, her statement laced with worry as she might get in trouble if the guards assumed she made the prince sneak out.

"I assume you are worried about getting in trouble but do not worry, as I will make sure you are not involved in any. I only got lost trying to find a quiet place to think and recollect my thoughts, being that a palace is a place filled with loud and irritating people." Akaashi sighed and walked towards her, also dipping his feet in the water.

"You are indeed a mystery, my prince. I didn't expect such a harsh insult from the stoic and silent boy I see whenever you are with the king and the queen." F/N teased the latter.

"You can't really consider what I said as an insult. It is just the truth, and as the saying goes, denying the truth doesn't change the facts." Akaashi said.

"Well, then, I must go now, so you can 'think and recollect your thoughts' properly." F/N mocked the young man's statement earlier, stood up, and wiped her feet.

"No...stay. Keep me company for you intrigue me." Akaashi sincerely responded as the miss in front of him did pique his interest. F/N smirked and returned her feet to the water and said to him, "Alright, but only for a few minutes as the sun will rise soon, and my mother will look for me as our work will start immediately."

As the sun rose and the servants started on their tasks, F/N began to stand up and leave. Akaashi held onto her wrist since he didn't want her to go.

"I have to go, my mother may already be looking for me, and my father will be mad if I make her worry." Akaashi frowned at her statement but only sighed as a response. "Do not be sad, my prince. Would you like to meet again? Here? At midnight?" His eyes lit up, and responded quickly, much to F/N's surprise. "Yes! I mean, yes." Akaashi cleared his throat and continued, "I would like that, but will you not be deprived of sleep if you stay up again today?"

F/N never thought about it, but she never got tired during the day, even with less sleep. Her parents often called her "Sleepwalker" for her ability to work efficiently with or without rest. "Don't trouble your mind about such things, young sir. You have a whole day of lessons ahead of you. If it really mattered, I should be the one worried if you'll even function well today."

[I am implying that you have Short Sleeper Syndrome]

They chuckled for a few moments before finally parting to do their daily tasks.

"See you later, good sir."

"Please, call me Keiji."

"Alright...Keiji~" 

_________________________________________

"Keiji!"

Eight years had passed, and they were now eighteen, 18, and in love.

"F/N!"

Eighteen was also the time for marriage.

"Keiji, how was your day-"

They both knew this, yet they held on for as long as they can.

Akaashi cut her off by pressing his lips on hers, engulfing both of them in a sweet and passionate kiss. He held her waist and nape with his hands, swinging her hips. "I missed you," Akaashi said as he broke the kiss. "I missed you too." They giggled, smiled and stared into each other's eyes' lovingly.

Akaashi let go of his lover's waist, and F/N stood properly, "My day was miserable as always." Akaashi grunted as he remembered the events that took place that day. "Do you want to talk about it?" F/N questioned, "No, not really, not at least after you tell me about yours."

"It was alright, I guess. I did my routine, same as always." Akaashi listened to F/N's continuous rant as they lay down on the grass, "How about you?" F/N sat up on her elbows and asked Akaashi. He only smiled and dodged the question.

"Let's dance, shall we?" Akaashi stood up and held out his hand for her to grab, and she did.

F/N's head leaned on his chest as her hand rested on his shoulder.

Akaashi's hand swayed her hips and guided it to match his pace.

"This is nice, isn't it? The wind, the sky, the atmosphere? But it will be the last."

"I'll leave tomorrow for London to study, and you, you'll get married to her. What a fabulous way to end such a pleasant dream."

"But it doesn't have to-" She cut him off, "We shouldn't. It's not fair to her, and proper kings most definitely do not have lowlifes as wives or mistresses." She chuckled.

Tears strolled down her cheeks as she said, "Let's just take in the moment and savor every last bit of it as it will simply be a memory we'll cherish soon."

The next day came, and Akaashi said, "I do, Father."

Akaashi and his bride strutted down the aisle on their way to the carriage. His eyes wandered and looked for a certain lady.

Akaashi's eyes laid upon the matron, disguised as a guest. With tears in her eyes, she mouthed the words, "It was fun while it lasted. Farewell, my prince, my world, and my Keiji." With one last tear shed, one last stare shared, and one last look from each other, Akaashi went out the large door, and F/N exited at the back.

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda thought of genderbent Bokuto or female Bokuto as Akaashi's bride and future queen, so it wouldn't be hard to accept that I just made Akaashi end up with some random girl. Also, thanks for stopping by and I hope you have a great day!


End file.
